movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Future Kids: Birth Dates
Here is a list of birth dates for future kids. List of Births Bradley: *January 24, 2003 (In Codename: Kids Next Door) *June 10, 2017 (Since he is found in the woods and during spoof travels since The Forest Book in his dad's baby carrier) Kessie Antler: *August 16, 2018 (Since in the end of The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) and during spoof travels while in her father's baby carrier) Alan and Zayne Pepper: *December 25, 2018 (Since Christmas Day in Squirrelsville and during spoof travels in Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach while in their dad's wagon) Ellie Weasel: *May 14, 2013 (Since All Pokemon Go To Heaven and during spoof travels in Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach) Penny Opossum: *January 20, 2019 (Since in Blue's Clues: Inventions and during spoof travels in AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George while riding in her mother's pouch) Luke Money: *May 4, 2019 (Since he appears and is given birth at the end of Animals, Inc, since May the 4th is Star Wars Day, and during spoof travels in his daddy's baby carrier) John Fluffers: *June 15, 2019 (Since he appears and is given birth at the end of FernGully: The Last Rainforest and during spoof travels in his papa's baby carrier) Walter Money: *June 26, 2019 (Since he appears and is given birth at the end of A Pooh in Central Park and during spoof travels in his daddy's baby carrier) Simon Whiskers: *August 6, 2019 (Since Simon's Birth Special and Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True where he rides in his dad's baby carrier) Roderick Weasel: *August 21, 2019 (Since the end of Blue's Clues: Imagine Nation where he now resides in his dad's baby carrier) Larry Antler: *September 10, 2019 (Since the end of Blue's Clues: Words where he now resides with Kessie in his dad's baby carrier) Canard Oakdale: *September 30, 2019 (Since the end of The Brave Little Piglet where he now resides in his dad's baby carrier) Drewy Winter: *November 26, 2014 (Penguins of Madagascar) *September 1, 2019 (Since Kung Fu Owen where he rides in his mom's baby carrier) Arty Prettyful: *June 10, 2008 (In Presto) *March 20, 2012 (Since he has lost Presto DiGiotagione, who has now become a force ghost with the force) Mr. Stenchy: *October 11, 2003 (In Lilo and Stitch) *June 17, 2016 (Since he is given to Phineas and Smelly by Jumba and Pleakley) Billy Tabby-Cat: *November 12, 2019 (Since the end of The Thomas O'Malley Movie and now resides in his mom's baby carrier apron) Bruce Stoatbert: *November 3, 2019 (Since his old mom gives him to Rosie Stoatbert and now resides in his new mom's baby carrier) Cecilia Pepper: *January 1, 2020 (Since Angelina has given birth to her and now resides in her pop's baby carrier) Mark Gopher: *January 24, 2020 (Since Gopher White has given birth to him and during Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs in his mom's baby carrier) Angelina & Blossom Skunk: *February 9, 2020 (Since Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) Category:Lists Category:Births